


Crimson

by nimery



Series: Mirrors Verse [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimery/pseuds/nimery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble.</p><p>Ciel is transfixed by a certain man with crimson eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CielPhantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPhantomhive/gifts).



> A drabble for my Onee-chan, to cheer her up.

Sebastian Michaelis had wonderful eyes. They inspired the pen, the brush. They grabbed hold of Ciel's mind and didn't let go. Those dark crimson orbs, whenever they found him, intoxicated him.

They were so lovely, so beautiful, Ciel couldn't stop himself from looking back into them, or notice how they reflected the light so nicely.

Especially here, in the dusty old library, where Ciel sat alone, fingers itching for his brushes, for some kind of movement, where he noticed how Sebastian's eyes rose from the book he had been reading and met his.

They held each other's gaze for a long moment- Ciel feeling as though the oxygen was slowly being sucked out of the room. He couldn't stop looking at Sebastian, though.

It felt to him as though they were the only two sitting in that room, that nothing mattered other than the two of them.

Ciel hardly noticed Sebastian slip his bookmark into the pages, only noticed when he stood. Embarrassed, Ciel looked away. Now that Sebastian was leaving- because of course he was leaving, what else could he be doing? - Ciel couldn't bring himself to watch the man's back.

A blue book was presented before him, the cover leather and old looking. Ciel found himself looking at the book for a moment, before glancing up and seeing those brilliant eyes. Crimson. Unlike anything he'd ever seen before.

"Would you like to read this?" Sebastian asked him, his gaze sincere, and his lips curled up in a slight smile. The man was too handsome, it was unfair.

Ciel couldn't answer, struck dumb by the man's appearance.

Sebastian reached out and took Ciel's jaw, lifting up his chin.

"It's the same color of your eyes."

Ciel couldn't see the comparison, his eyes to the vibrant color of the book, but he smiled all the same. Sebastian's own smile grew.

"What's it about?" Ciel managed to get out, following Sebastian with his gaze as the man sat down across from him.

"An earl in Victorian England..."


End file.
